


SWAG2016: Haikyuu

by kiyala



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-26
Updated: 2016-01-26
Packaged: 2018-05-16 08:06:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 24
Words: 14,816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5820703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiyala/pseuds/kiyala
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of assorted Haikyuu drabbles written for SWAG2016.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Kenma/Hinata: full combo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kenma practices playing his rhythm games with a blindfold so that he can get full combos even when he's with Hinata.
> 
> (G, no warnings)

Kenma wears a blindfold as he practices.

He has his earphones in, his back to his wall as he sits on his bed, knees drawn up to his chest. He rests his wrists on top of his knees for support and listens to the music, mouthing the lyrics to himself as he plays, satisfied with every chime that tells him he's hit a perfect note.

He's been practicing for a while, but now he's pretty sure that he's got it. He managed to get a full combo the last two times but he wants to do it three consecutive times. Just to be sure.

The thing Kenma likes about rhythm games is that they're not overly complicated. Maybe the events can be, with the score matches and reward tiers, but when it comes down to it, the songs don't change. Once he learns the song, he's secure in the knowledge that he's memorised it, that he knows exactly where all the notes go, the way they match up to each of the beats. He learns the song, learns the pattern, and it's easy enough. In theory.

In practice, it's taken him a little longer than he'd like to learn the songs, especially when he doesn't actually get to choose which ones he plays, but he's getting there.

He puts his phone down on the bed beside him with a small smile when it's over and he gets a full combo. He hears a low huff of amusement from his door and freezes up.

It's Kuroo, standing there with his arms folded across his chest and a grin tugging at his lips when Kenma pulls his blindfold off.

"That looks like an awful amount of effort you're going to, there," he comments, and Kenma's ears burn, because Kuroo knows exactly why he's doing it. "Does your Chibi-chan really get so handsy and distracting that you need to learn how to do that without looking?"

"Shouyou is excitable," Kenma replies simply, looking down at his phone again so he doesn't have to look at Kuroo. In the best matter of fact tone he can manage, he adds, "It's nice."

"Nice," Kuroo repeats with a grin. " _This_ is nice. It's so sweet, I don't think I'm ever going to have to eat candy for the rest of my life."

"I'll have them, then," Kenma replies, flicking through the song selection even though he doesn't have enough LP to play anything else.

"Does Chibi-chan know you're doing this?"

Kenma shakes his head. "He probably won't notice."

"The kid's sharp, you know," Kuroo says. "Sometimes. Rarely. I mean okay, mostly he's just got his personality going for him."

"And his amazing athletic ability," Kenma adds, taking satisfaction when he sees the jealousy in Kuroo's expression.

"Guess so." Kuroo grins, standing up and making to leave. "Good luck with the games. I'll see you later, yeah?"

 

* * *

 

That weekend, when Hinata is sitting on Kenma's bed, clambering all over him and excitedly recounting the highlights from the practice match they had against another school, Kenma manages to get a full combo even with his attention divided.

"Ooh," Hinata blinks at the screen. He looks up at Kenma in wonder. "You're _so amazing_ , Kenma, did you know that?"

Kenma simply smiles, feeling incredibly pleased with himself.


	2. Kenma/Hinata: Sign Language

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kenma is mute, and Hinata wants to learn to communicate with him better.
> 
> (G, mute!Kenma)

Hinata is full of energy and that's one of the reasons he loves volleyball so much; it gives him an outlet for it, it gives him a way to turn that energy into something productive.

He feels that when when he's talking to people as well. He likes putting his whole self into things and sometimes, there are feelings that he can't just convey through words, but his expressions, his body language.

Sometimes, when he's talking to Kenma through text messages, he feels like all of that gets a little lost. There are always exclamation marks and emojis, sure, but it's not quite the same as expressing it himself, and it's what one day drives him to ask Kenma if he'll teach Hinata sign language.

Kenma looks up from his phone, at Hinata, blinking in surprise.

_I want to be even better at communicating with you_ , Hinata types out, and he catches the way that Kenma smiles a little to himself in reply before he looks up and nods.

 

* * *

 

The thing about sign language is that some things are pretty simple and self-explanatory, while other things are a bit more specific. Seeing it all being used together makes Hinata's head spin a little, and Kenma slows down, giving him an apologetic smile.

_I'll start with the basics_ , Kenma texts him.

And so Kenma starts to teach Hinata the _yubimoji_.

There are links that Kenma sends him, with each of the signs of the _yubimoji_ photographed, or drawn, so that Kenma can practice. Hinata doesn't know what he was expecting when he started, but it's a little like learning a new spoken language, where he has to start from scratch and build his way up from the basics.

He's not very good at sitting down and studying hard when it comes to complicated subjects, but this is for Kenma. That's enough of a motivator to do it.

Besides, Kenma is extraordinarily patient as he teaches Hinata things. It makes him happy, Hinata realises, to be able to sign to someone else, even if it's just really short, basic conversations for now. That makes everything worth it even more.

When Hinata doesn't know how to sign something, he'll stop and spell it out, and Kenma will teach him the sign for it. They'll practice it together, using it as often as they can in their conversations until it's something that comes to Hinata like second nature.

He doesn't realise how much his vocabulary has grown until Kuroo sees them one day, remarking on the fact that they've had an entire conversation in sign language for the past five minutes. Hinata blinks down at his hands in surprise, and looks up again to see Kenma smiling at him.

"You're good," Kenma signs at him. He glances at Kuroo, who's giving them both a knowing grin, and then back at Hinata. "It means a lot to me. Thank you."

"You're welcome," Hinata signs back. "I like being able to do this with you."

Spiking a volleyball might be a great feeling, Hinata thinks to himself, but his hands are a lot more than that to him, now. There are other ways he can use them, other ways he can express himself, and he's glad that he's learning how.


	3. Kageyama/Hinata: dreaming

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kageyama dreams of being with Hinata
> 
> (G, no warnings)

In Kageyama's dreams, the sun in warm against his skin.

He knows that it's a dream, somehow, but he just can't quite bring himself to mind. He lets it continue, with that over saturated, soft, fuzzy feeling that dreams have sometimes, everything going just marginally slower, giving him the time to indulge in every feeling of every moment.

In his dream, he's lying in a bed that looks nothing like his own bed, with Hinata in his arms. There's sunlight streaming in through the windows and Kageyama doesn't know what the time of day is, whether they've just gotten into bed, or if they need to be getting out of bed. None of that matters, not to the Kageyama in the dream and not the Kageyama watching it all happen, either.

Nothing matters except for the way Hinata is pressed against him, smiling sleepily, looking at him. Kageyama's heart feels so full that it could overflow and the sunlight suddenly feels even warmer against his skin. His legs are tangled with Hinata's and he can't tell if they're clothed or not, because that's not an important detail in this dream either.

The dream version of Kageyama traces Hinata's smile with a thumb, leaning in to kiss him.

Kageyama jerks awake to the sound of his alarm, his mind still stubbornly clinging to the dream, his chest aching with a loneliness that he knows won't go away until he sees Hinata that day.

All throughout the day, Hinata's smile distracts Kageyama, throws him right back into the memories of his dream. He's replayed it so many times today that he isn't even sure what was actually part of the dream and what are just his own embellishments, thrown in now that he's awake. The most important detail, never changing, is Hinata's smile and the way it radiated warmth.

Kageyama watches Hinata quietly, taking in his smile, wondering how it would feel if he traced his thumb over it this time. He wonders if Hinata would let him, if he would smile more.

He's pining, he realises, after a solid twelve hours of thinking about Hinata without rest. He's pining for the feeling in the dream, for Hinata pressed against him, for the comfort and happiness he remembers feeling.

He wonders if this is love, he wonders if there's a line between having a crush and actually being in love, and he wonders where that line is, whether obsessing over the memory of a dream counts as crossing it. Probably, he thinks. He's become a little more self-aware recently and he knows that he's never been the type to do things in half measures. It's probably no different in this situation, either.

"Kageyama, come on!" Hinata runs past him, grabbing him by the wrist and pulling him along as they head over to one of the nets during practice. "Toss to me."

"Sure," Kageyama agrees easily, in a moment of weakness. "I'll toss to you as many times as you want, today."

" _Really?_ Hinata is beaming at him. "That's awesome! You're the best!"

Kageyama's expression doesn't change, as much as he wants to grin. Honestly, he thinks to himself, he'd do anything Hinata asks, if it means seeing him smile like that more.


	4. Kageyama/Hinata: jealousy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hinata and Inuoka get along well, and Kageyama is jealous.
> 
> (G, no warnings)

Hinata and Inuoka are like…

Like…

_Puppies_ , Kageyama thinks to himself, watching them clamber all over each other, yelling excitedly, directly into each other's faces, half their sentences constructed with made-up words that just make no sense to anyone else around them.

They act like _middle-school kids_ , Kageyama thinks at them grumpily, like if he thinks the thought loud enough in their direction, they'll realise how embarrassing they're being.

Nekoma wins the practice match, because Kageyama is in a foul mood. When Hinata asks if there's something wrong, Kageyama snaps at him to go away. When Hinata does, walking over to the net to speak with Inuoka, Kageyama's mood just gets worse.

 

* * *

 

Hinata becomes their main method of communication with Nekoma, because he has Kenma's number, and Inuoka's number too. More than that, he becomes a steady stream of updates, telling the entire Karasuno team what game Kenma has bought, or what snack Inuoka's trying out this week, or what anime he's watching.

He talks about Inuoka a _lot_ , always tacking something onto the end about how cool he is, or how awesome, or how he wishes that he was as tall as Inuoka. Kageyama grinds his teeth together, resisting the urge to point out that _he's_ taller than Hinata too, who cares if Inuoka's five inches taller, Tsuikishima's taller than Inuoka is anyway.

 

* * *

 

It occurs to Kageyama that if he's ranking Tsukishima above Inuoka, that must mean that he _really_ doesn't like Inuoka.

 

* * *

 

"I don't know what's going on between them," Daichi says to Suga, when they're visiting Tokyo for yet another practice match against Nekoma. Inuoka might not be a regular any more since Lev's replaced him, but he's still there on the bench and he and Hinata are just as excited to see each other.

Kageyama slows down, just behind the third years, and he's not _eavesdropping_. He just can't help it if he can hear what they're saying.

"Should I say something to Hinata about it?" Suga asks. "Help him figure it out?"

"Leave it," Daichi decides. "They could just be friends—I mean, they're both pretty excitable people anyway, right? Or maybe Hinata has a crush. We'll let him figure that out in his own time."

 

* * *

 

Maybe Hinata has a crush.

Maybe Hinata has a crush _on Inuoka_ , Kageyama thinks, staring up at his ceiling that night, unable to sleep no matter what he tries.

He's too busy thinking of Hinata having crushes on people, having crushes on other people, having crushes on people who aren't Kageyama.

Oh, Kageyama thinks, a jolt of panic running through him.

Maybe Kageyama has a crush.

 

* * *

 

"Can I ask you a question?" Kageyama looks at Suga at lunch time, with nobody else around to overhear. "Setter to setter."

"Of course," Suga says with a smile. "What is it?"

"Say you have… a… feeling," Kageyama hedges. "What do you do about it?"

Suga blinks at him, clearly lost for a moment before his eyes widen with understanding. "Oh. Is that what this is about?"

Maybe _too much_ understanding. Kageyama frowns. "What?"

"I've noticed that you've been a little off your game every time we have practice matches with Nekoma," Suga tells him. "Daichi has too, but he hasn't really figured out why just yet. Don't worry, I won't tell him."

"I have to… go buy milk," Kageyama says, then follows Suga's gaze down to the milk carton in his hand. "Another milk. Bye."

 

* * *

 

Hinata and Inuoka are whispering about something and Kageyama is trying not to grind his teeth, trying not to look in their direction and trying not to look in Suga's direction either, because he doesn't want to deal with any knowing looks right now.

They look excited, whatever it's about, and Kageyama is jealous, there, he admits it. He's jealous of Inuoka, of the way he can make Hinata smile so easily.

But at the end of their trip, Inuoka's pushing Hinata, like he's urging him on to do something, and Hinata is shaking his head in vehement refusal, until he finally caves in. Kageyama drags his gaze away and in the handful of seconds he's not watching, Hinata runs towards him, nearly knocking him over.

"Hey Kageyama," he says, and Kageyama can recognise the look in his eyes, the way he holds himself like he's electrified. It tells him that he's full of nervous excitement.

Hinata pulls Kageyama down and cups a hand to his mouth to whisper, "I like you."

Kageyama blinks. From across the gym, Inuoka gives him the most aggressively cheerful thumbs-up Kageyama has ever received.

Kageyama returns it as he whispers to Hinata: "Okay."

Maybe Inuoka isn't so bad after all.


	5. Kiyoko/Yui: looking forward

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AU in which Kiyoko manages the girls' volleyball team.
> 
> (G, no warnings)

Yui is strong on the court, strong in front of the team, but in times like these, when it's just her and Kiyoko, she lets her vulnerabilities show. It's the small things, like the sag of her shoulders, the way her eyes are downcast, and Kiyoko fiercely thinks to herself that she would do anything she could to make Yui better, to make it so that she has every right to be just as confident, off-court and in private.

But, well, Kiyoko supposes that's the whole problem.

Hindsight is twenty-twenty, but Kiyoko can't help but feel disappointed with herself, with the entire team, even though she would never blame them for it and never hold it against them. The Interhigh is looming and all Kiyoko can think is that they should have practiced more.

It's written on Yui's face too, in the way her eyes move back and forth, like she's tracking her thoughts, the silence between them growing, even though it's as comfortable as ever.

"I think," Yui finally speaks up, "that there's not really any point in worrying about things we can't change, I guess. We made our priorities at the time, we did what we thought was right. It's pretty good that we've come this far."

Kiyoko hums in agreement. They're in the locker room alone and Kiyoko is sitting on one of the benches while Yui leans against the wall. Yui crosses the room, sitting down beside Kiyoko, their sides touching from shoulder to hip. "It would just be a shame, if…"

Yui doesn't say it. Kiyoko doesn't say it either, but they both know what they're talking about. They don't really stand a chance to progress anywhere beyond the first round of the Interhigh and it's a bitterly frustrating truth to have to accept.

"But still," Yui continues softly, "you've done so many things for the team, you've helped us grow a lot, we wouldn't even have gotten this far without you."

"Or you," Kiyoko replies, because it's just as true. Yui is a good captain, the most determined of all of them. Even when the others would skip practice, she would be there, asking Kiyoko to toss for her just so she could practice more spikes.

She's beautiful on the court, Kiyoko thinks to herself. It's going to be a shame if tomorrow is the last time Kiyoko will be able to see her play.

The thought has her balling her hands into fists in her lap and Yui notices, looking over at her, first at her fists, then at her face.

"You'll keep playing, won't you?" Kiyoko asks, not making eye contact with Yui. "You love volleyball. You enjoy volleyball. I think you should keep playing, even after the Interhigh, after high school."

"Will you toss for me then, too?" Yui smiles at Kiyoko. "Will you come and watch me play? Cheer me on from the sidelines?"

"I will," Kiyoko breathes, and she means it, as much as she's ever meant anything in her life. "Always."

Yui smiles, leaning into Kiyoko's side a little. They might not be able to change the past, but there's always the future.


	6. Yachi/Yamaguchi: mutual confessions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In their third year, Yachi and Yamaguchi confess their feelings to each other at the same time.
> 
> (G, no warnings)

Yamaguchi has grown into himself as the years have passed, and it's been nice to watch, nice to see the way he's slowly but steadily learned to have more confidence in himself, in his skills.

When Ennoshita announces him as the next captain, the entire team cheers, knowing they're in good hands. The responsibility settles nicely on his shoulders, Yachi thinks with a smile. He stands straight, his shoulders back, his hair pulled back into a small ponytail that sits at the back of his neck, his skin tanned from exercising out in the sun when he isn't practicing in the gym.

He meets her eyes for a moment and they share a small smile. The coming year is going to be their last as part of the Karasuno volleyball club. They're going to do their best to make sure it's a good one.

 

* * *

 

It takes Yachi a couple of days to gather the courage to do it. She procrastinates, chiding herself for it the whole time, but at least she's doing things for the club. She starts working on the signs to attract new first years, once they start next term. She types out the training plans that Ukai and Yamaguchi give her, making them neat and easy to understand, matching colours to what she knows the members like. She starts putting together a little information pack for the first year that she'll take under her wing, as Kiyoko did with her. She writes up a little introduction to volleyball and covers the basic rules, so the new co-manager won't be as lost as she was. She writes a little encouraging note, leaving the header blank until she has a name to address it to. It's bittersweet, and she tears up a little as she writes to her anonymous successor, telling them that she hopes they have as much fun being a part of the Karasuno volleyball club as she has.

It only strengthens her resolve to approach Yamaguchi. Tomorrow, she thinks. Tomorrow, she's going to tell him so that they can face their final year with no regrets.

 

* * *

 

"Yamaguchi—" she begins, bumping into him as he turns around at the same time, saying,

"Yacchan—" Yamaguchi steadies her with his hands on her shoulders and oh, Yachi thinks to herself. Even his grip has grown stronger, along with the rest of him.

"You first," they say in unison and giggle. Yamaguchi is turning a very cute shade of red, and it makes Yachi feel a bit better about the fact that she can feel her cheeks growing warmer too.

"I really,—"

"—really like you."

They stare at each other again, smiles growing wider. Yachi laughs softly.

"Really?"

"Yeah," Yamaguchi breathes. "Wait. You? Me? Really?"

"Yeah," Yachi laughs again, and it's a happy sound. She holds her hand to her mouth as she keeps laughing and Yamaguchi grins down at her, looking so happy that it makes Yachi's heart skip a beat to think that he's happy because of her.

"Will you go out on a date with me?" Yamaguchi asks. "We could get lunch on the weekend, maybe."

"Yes," Yachi says enthusiastically. "I'd love that. Yes please."

"Good," Yamaguchi murmurs. "Great. _Amazing_. I'll. I need to go to the gym for practice."

"Yeah," Yachi nods. "Oh, me too. We're walking the same direction."

They walk side by side, jerking apart as their hands accidentally brush, and Yamaguchi doesn't look like he's ever going to stop smiling.

In all honesty, Yachi doesn't think she will either.


	7. Lev/Yaku: burning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yaku is cooking dinner for the team during a training camp, and Lev won't leave him alone.
> 
> (G, no warnings)

Yaku honestly doesn't know why he decides to take over with the cooking while they're at yet another training camp, but it might have something to do with the fact that Yamamoto is insisting on putting as much chilli sauce into everything as possible, so that it will make them all more manly.

All that really resulted from his attempts last night were a lot of teammates taking really frequent bathroom breaks.

So Yaku's tired after a day of training and yet he's still standing over the stove, mixing the curry at regular intervals while the timer on the rice cooker steadily counts down.

He doesn't know why Lev offers to help, especially because Lev isn't really doing much, beyond moving things when Yaku tells him to―mostly commonly himself, out of the way―but he's kind of hovering there and it's weird.

Maybe also a little nice, to not be the only one standing in the kitchen while everyone else winds down as they prepare to eat. Yaku isn't about to actually tell Lev that, though. It'll only make him even more insufferable than he already is, and that's a terrifying thought that Yaku wants absolutely nothing to do with, if he can help it.

"Hey," Lev says, as the silence stretches on. Yaku doesn't need to check the curry again just yet so he's just standing there, zoning out until Lev speaks. "Yaku-senpai."

"Huh?" Yaku blinks, turning to Lev. "Yeah? What is it?"

Lev fixes him with a serious look. "Do you smell something burning?"

"What?" Yaku immediately snaps into action, checking on his curry, stirring it anxiously and checking for the burnt bits to see if it's still salvageable. After all the shit he gave Yamamoto last night, if he ends up making a curry that is just as bad, if not worse, then he's never going to live it down―

He pauses when he realises that he doesn't actually smell anything burning. He stops stirring the curry and turns to Lev, who is standing there with the most shit-eating grin on his face.

"You little―" Yaku begins, before he realises that it's not a prank. No, this is so much worse than just a prank. "If you finish that sentence, I swear to god that you are getting the tiniest serving at dinner."

"―Because it's my heart. Burning for you," Lev finishes, grinning even wider, so fucking pleased with himself that Yaku wants to punch him.

Except Yaku also just wants to turn away because the line is downright awful and yet he can still feel his cheeks burning because of it.

"Did you like it? Do you think it's clever?" Lev asks, not quite pushing himself into Yaku's space but hovering, right there, impossible to ignore or escape or even push away.

"The _tiniest_ serving at dinner," Yaku growls at him, and Lev is still smiling, completely unconvinced.

In the end, Yaku doesn't give him any less food than he gives everyone else, because he's not a dick and they're all tired and hungry. He does give Lev a small kick in the shins though, as he walks past.

(And later that night, just before they go to bed, he gives Lev a quick kiss, but nobody needs to know about that.)


	8. Lev/Yaku: date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lev takes Yaku out on a date. Yaku doesn't actually realise it's a date, but it's still good.
> 
> (G, no warnings)

The cat cafe is small and cosy, with wooden tables and comfortable chairs. Yaku isn't entirely sure why Lev has brought him here, but so far, nothing has gone terribly wrong, so he isn't complaining. Lev is even being―nice, even if he's a little overenthusiastic about it. He keeps hanging back, giving Yaku a smile and an _after you_ , as they got on the train, as they walked into the cafe.

They walk to a table and Lev pulls a chair out, blinking when Yaku sits across from him. "What are you doing?"

Yaku raises an eyebrow. "What are _you_ doing?"

"I was…" Lev looks down at the chair, blinking. "I thought I'd pull your chair out for you. That's nice, right?"

Yaku narrows his eyes suspiciously. "…Nice."

Lev smiles at him, sitting in the chair he's pulled out instead. The chair is a good size for Yaku but it looks comically small for Lev, who leans forward, resting his chin in his hand. He's watching Yaku closely and it's a little unnerving. Yaku is about to comment on it, but then a waitress comes along with menus, and tells them that she'll be back in a bit so they can order.

"I've never been here before," Yaku says, as he flicks through the menu. The food sounds nice enough, but it means that he can't decide.

"Neither have I," Lev replies, smiling. "I thought it'd be nice though. The cats looked pretty friendly when I had a look on the website."

Yaku glances over at the counter, where there are three cats sprawled out, napping. There are two others walking through the cafe, winding through the tables and chairs. They look cute, Yaku supposes. He likes cats well enough and the thought of sitting in a cafe surrounded by cats actually seem pretty pleasant.

By the time the waitress comes back, Yaku's decided on coffee. Lev orders the same, smiling at the waitress when she tells them that they're welcome to wander around the cafe and pat the cats.

"Do you want to?" Yaku asks, the moment the waitress walks away. Lev is looking around the cafe eagerly and it's… _nice_. Cute.

What.

"Yeah," Lev grins. "Do you want to come with me?"

"I'll watch," Yaku decides, staying where he is as Lev gets up, wandering over to the nearest cat and picking it up. It makes a soft sound of surprise and Yaku watches with concern, worried that it'll scratch him.

It calms down though, when Lev settles the cat into his arms, rocking it gently and stroking its back and cooing at it.

Yaku wants to cover his face with his hands because all he can think of is how _cute_ this is.

"I've decided," Lev announces, as he sits back down, still holding onto the cat. "You see those two cats piled up on top of each other in that corner there?"

Yaku looks, at the black cat curled around a tabby, their faces pressed together.

"That's Kuroo and Kenma," Lev says, and Yaku laughs quietly.

They spend the rest of their time at the cafe finding other cats to associate with the rest of their teammates. There's a vocal one that they decide is Yamamoto, and an incredibly friendly one that they decide is Inuoka.

It's fun, Yaku thinks to himself. He honestly never thought he would enjoy spending so long in Lev's company, but he's being pleasantly proved wrong.

"So," Lev smiles at him nervously, as they walk out of the cafe later. "Was that an okay first date? Should the next one be better, or―"

"Wait," Yaku interrupts. "What?"

Lev's smile falters. "Um…"

"I mean," Yaku says quickly. "Yeah. It was a good date. How about―how about I organise the next one?"

Lev smiles brightly. "Sure."

Yaku's heart is pounding in his chest as he thinks back to their time in the cafe. Did Lev mention that it was a date? Did Yaku somehow miss that?

Either way, he supposes, he supposes it's not such a bad thing.

He'll have to pick a good place to go to for their next date.


	9. Oikawa/Ushijima: aliens

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oikawa is determined that Ushijima is an alien. Iwaizumi is exasperated but is trying to be a supportive friend.
> 
> (G, no warnings)

"For the last time," Iwaizumi says, for what is definitely not going to be the last time. "Ushiwaka is _not_ an alien."

"Yes he is," Oikawa says, with the same steady belief he has in his team, in the rising and setting of the sun. "He is most _definitely_ an alien, Iwa-chan, how else do you explain those starry eyes of his? He comes from outer space. No human could possibly be so…"

"So?" Iwaizumi prompts, raising an eyebrow.

"So… Ushiwaka." Oikawa scrunches his nose up. "It's disgusting. I can't look away."

"There's probably a really simple explanation for that, you know," Iwaizumi says slowly. "I mean. _Really_ simple. And I'm here for you to talk about it if you want. Not that you have to. It's just. You've been fixating on Ushiwaka for a while and you keep talking about his face and his shoulders, and I think you need to—"

"Oh my god," Oikawa gasps. "I can't believe it took me this long to realise."

Iwaizumi waits, feeling a little smug. He's ready for this. He's _prepared_. He's even got a bookmarked page in his internet browser titled How To Be Supportive Of Your Gay Best Friend. Because when he typed, _what the fuck do I do about my friend being into ushiwaka and when is he going to a) realise b) shut up_ , he didn't come up with any results.

"I have to get closer to him," Oikawa whispers and, okay, Iwaizumi supposes. That's one way of putting it. "If I somehow find a way to get into the tiny group of friends he maybe has, then I can observe him from closer. I can find _proof_."

"What," Iwaizumi says, because.

_What_.

"You're right, Iwa-chan, it _is_ really simple." Oikawa pats him on the shoulder. "I can't stop thinking about him because I don't know anything about the kind of alien he is. Maybe if I pretend to be good friends with him, he'll drop some hints without realising."

"Uh." Iwaizumi considers his options. Oikawa isn't going to _listen to him_ , he doesn't even know why he assumed that might be the case. At least this way, he'll end up actually talking to Ushiwaka. He might even end up realising his feelings that way. Maybe. Hopefully.

 

* * *

 

"So," Oikawa says, giving Iwaizumi a conspiratorial grin. "I'm dating Ushiwaka."

Iwaizumi blinks at him. "What."

"I'm going to lull him into a false sense of security. I'm going to be the best boyfriend ever and he isn't going to suspect a thing. I'm going to uncover all his secrets. I'm going to stop the alien invasion before it can happen. I'm going to be a hero."

Iwaizumi opens his mouth, then shuts it again. He frowns. "Oikawa, it's been a _week_ since you decided you were going to be friends with him."

"This was easier," Oikawa says dismissively. "He asked me to have coffee with him _and he paid_. This is going to be the easiest investigation ever."

"Uh huh," Iwaizumi says. "Good luck with that."

 

* * *

 

"You know what," Oikawa says, five years later, when he, Iwaizumi and Ushiwaka are sitting in a restaurant together. He turns to Ushiwaka. "I'm starting to think that maybe you're _not_ an alien, but that's okay. I like you anyway."

Ushiwaka blinks, not looking the slightest bit phased by this. "Okay. I'm glad. I like you too."

Iwaizumi buries his face in his hands.


	10. Inuoka + Nekoma: dog

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Inuoka grows dog ears and a tail. The rest of his team find it really cute.
> 
> (G, no warnings)

Kenma is the first to notice that Inuoka isn't at practice in the afternoon, looking around the gymnasium, between the rest of the team, brow furrowed in thought. Kuroo is the next, purely because he picks up on the way Kenma's looking around, and then Yaku, and Lev, and by the end of it, the entire team is looking around, trying to figure out where Inuoka's gone.

"You have class with him, don't you?" Yaku nudges Lev. "When's the last time you saw him."

Lev blinks in thought. "Well, I was napping in class, so…"

"What good at you, then?" Yaku whacks his arm and the rest of the team ignores them as Yaku continues to tell him off and Lev looks completely unapologetic.

Kenma grabs Kuroo's arm, looking at the doorway, and Kuroo turns with his eyebrow raised.

"There's a dog," Kenma says.

"I know Inuoka's a bit of a puppy," Kuroo laughs, "but I don't think an actual _dog_ is going to work as a replacement."

"No, I mean." Kenma's still looking out through the open doors. "It's Inuoka."

The rest of the team turns as one, looking at the entrance of the gym. Inuoka peers inside from around the doorway. He has a floppy dog ear that falls into his face, before he brushes it inside. He shuffles into view, so that they can see his other ear too, and a fluffy tail that wags cautiously.

The entire team is silent as they try to figure out what to do, or what to say.

Lev is the first to speak, reaching out and whistling. "Here, boy."

Inuoka beams, his tail wagging harder. "Really?"

"Yeah really." Lev wiggles his fingers. "You have _ears_ , I want to pat them."

"You're late to practice," Yaku says, raising an eyebrow, and Inuoka stops in his tracks, his ears pinning back ."And you have _dog ears and a tail_. What the hell, Inuoka."

"It just kind of happened?" Inuoka scratches his head, his tail still wagging. "You know. As it does."

"It really doesn't," Yaku says, but Lev's lost his patience, crossing the gymnasium so that he can pet Inuoka's long, floppy ears.

"You're a golden retriever," Lev declares. "That's pretty cool."

"You think so?" Inuoka's tail starts wagging harder again. "I think _you're_ pretty cool, Lev."

"Well," Kuroo speaks up, wearing an incredulous grin. "What are a whole bunch of cats going to do, now that a dog's shown up in our midst?"

Kenma reaches his hand out. "I want to pat you next."

Inuoka grins, like this is the best day of his life. He walks closer to Kenma, ducking down to match his height, and leans into Kenma's outstretched hand. Kenma's fingers scritch at him, and Inuoka makes a content sound.

Fukunaga and Yamamoto are next, crowding around Inuoka and patting him. Kai and Shibayama poke at Inuoka's tail curiously and before they know it, the entire team is petting Inuoka in a giant cuddle pile in the middle of the gym. Inuoka is smiling wider than any of them have ever seen him smile before and it's a little infectious. It's hard not to be fond of him as it is, but the ears and tail somehow make that even more pronounced.

"We should really start practice soon," Kuroo mutters, glancing around, but when the rest of the team cuddles against Inuoka even more, he doesn't really resist either.


	11. Watari + Seijou: baking

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Watari deals with exam period by stress-baking treats for his team.
> 
> (G, no warnings)

It's honestly not as if Watari goes out seeking these kinds of challenges. He just likes making people happy, is all, and he cares about his teammates a lot.

And yeah, okay. Maybe he likes baking, and uses it as a way to deal with stress.

Exam period is looming and Watari knows that he should be studying. He doesn't want to be stuck in remedial lessons, he doesn't want to let the team down by being unable to attend the practice matches that the coaches are already starting to schedule.

Except he's in the kitchen, wearing the apron his mother made for him, tongue poking out between his lips as he concentrates on getting the decorations on these cupcakes _perfect_.

They're for his team after all, and they might be a loud and strange bunch sometimes, but they're perfect to him. He wants the sweets he makes to be just as perfect.

He already has a box of chocolate chip cookies packed to take to school with him tomorrow morning. He's made mint green icing for the cupcakes, and he's glad he bought the leaf-shaped sugar confetti when he came across it once in a baking store, because it's a nice finishing touch.

He steps back once he's done, nodding to himself as he admires his handiwork. The guys are going to like this. And most of them will probably demolish them without a second glance at his decorating, but he doesn't mind that so much. He knows that Oikawa will take note, because Oikawa always notices everything. He knows Kunimi will eat his slowly, so he'll probably notice it as well. Iwaizumi might not notice, but that's because Oikawa will probably steal his cupcake. Watari's already made sure to pack some extra cookies aside for Iwaizumi, to make up for all the ones that are going to be stolen off him.

He smiles to himself, setting the cupcakes aside so that the icing sets properly. He has his phone sitting on the kitchen counter, a safe distance from his work space, and he wipes his hands clean before he picks it up, thumbing through his library of recipes to figure out what to make next. He could make fudge, maybe. Or he could try making a meringue.

"Shinji," his mother calls from the couch, where she's reading. "How's that studying going?"

He smiles guiltily, putting his phone back down on the counter. "It's… going slowly?"

"Mm. I wonder why."

"I'll clean up and get back to it," he promises, carrying the empty mixing bowls to the sink and starting the water running so they can soak.

He's quick to pack everything away because he's developed a system with it after all the time he's spent baking recently. He puts the cupcakes into a container, making sure that their icing won't get damaged as they're transported, then puts them with his box of cookies, ready to be taken to school the next day. His mother reaches out, patting his back on his way to his room to get back to his textbooks, and even though she doesn't say anything, he can feel her support.

He hopes that when his teammates eat the cookies and cupcakes, they can feel his support too.


	12. Kuroo/Yaku: catnip

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kuroo is a catboy and sometimes, he's a little too much of a cat for Yaku's liking. Luckily, Kenma has it all sorted.
> 
> (G, animal characteristics)

"Kuroo, for the love of—" Yaku sighs heavily as he hears the shattering of yet another glass. " _Why_ are you like this?"

"I don't know," Kuroo says thoughtfully, perching on the kitchen stool and peering down at the mess on the floor. "I just felt like it was a thing I needed to do, you know?"

"Do you maybe also feel like cleaning up is a thing you need to do?" Yaku asks, already reaching for the dustpan. "Or, you know, _not_ breaking all of our glasses?"

"Hm." Kuroo's long black tail swags back and forth in the air as he considers it. "Not really."

He watches closely as Yaku gathers the broken glass up into the dustpan, then continues watching Yaku as he throws it out and returns to mop the spill up with some paper towels.

" _What_ ," Yaku asks, exasperated.

The cat ears protruding from Kuroo's messy hair twitch, and he shrugs. 

With a quiet huff, Yaku walks over to the couch, taking his laptop off the coffee table and opening it up. There was a game he wanted to try, after Kenma's recommendation. He gets as far as loading it when Kuroo settles beside him on the couch. 

"Don't—"

"Hey," Kuroo says, leaning across in front of Yaku's laptop to look at him. " _Hey_."

"What?" Yaku asks, as patiently as he can.

"I like you," Kuroo tells him plainly. "You're a pretty good guy."

Yaku feels his cheeks burn and he looks away. "That's—I'm glad. Can you stop, you know—I'm trying to use my laptop here?"

"Hmm." Kuroo puts his hand down on the keyboard. "It's pretty nice and warm, you know."

" _Kuroo_ ," Yaku says despairingly, and then an idea occurs to him. "Wait here."

"Right here?" 

" _Right here_ ," Yaku confirms. "As in, don't follow me. Stay on the couch."

Kuroo follows him. 

There's a catnip pillow that Kenma had given him the other day, with a very serious look and a quiet, _good luck_. Yaku thinks he understands now. Kuroo doesn't always act this much like a cat; it's the first time Yaku's had to deal with it since they started living together.

"Holy shit," Kuroo says from behind Yaku, the moment the pillow comes out of its bag. " _Holy shit_ , is that—"

Kuroo reaches for it, but Yaku's reflexes are quick. He holds it out of Kuroo's reach, then dodges his second attempt to get at it.

"Couch," Yaku says, nodding in its direction. "Go."

Kuroo's eyes narrow, like he's weighing up the benefit of actually doing as he's told.

"I'm going to sit on the couch," he declares. "Because I feel like it, not because you told me to."

"Sure," Yaku agrees easily, following behind Kuroo. 

Sitting on the end of the couch, Kuroo watches him, tail swaying in the air. Yaku sits down, keeping the pillow on the other side of him, and pulls his laptop onto his lap again.

"Yaku—"

"Here." Handing the pillow over, Yaku watches with mild fascination as Kuroo buries his face into it, rubbing against it with a content sigh. 

" _Yeah_. You're the best. This is the best. I love it, I love you."

"Yeah, yeah," Yaku sighs, smiling fondly to himself. His smile grows as Kuroo lies down on the couch, burrowing against his side, still holding the pillow to his face. He reaches out, stroking his fingers through Kuroo's hair. "Just stop breaking our glasses, okay?"


	13. Hanamaki/Matsukawa: perfect

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hanamaki has a crush on Matsukawa and is pretty sure that the universe is sending him signs that they're perfect for each other.
> 
> (G, no warnings)

Matsukawa is wearing a red t-shirt when they meet up on the weekend to hang out.

Red is Hanamaki's favourite colour and not to understate anything, but he's pretty sure that this is a sign from the universe that he and Matsukawa are meant to be together.

"You alright?" Matsukawa raises one of his thick, perfect eyebrows at Hanamaki. "You look a bit flushed. It's getting hot these days, huh? We'll go find somewhere with air conditioning."

"Yeah." Hanamaki nods, falling into step with his friend.

Matsukawa picks a place out, leading the way inside, then hums in surprise at the big display window by the counter, the top shelf filled with profiteroles.

"You'll probably like this place, huh?" he asks, looking at Hanamaki.

It's another sign from the heavens. Maybe Matsukawa was led here by some higher purpose, an instinct that knew it would be the right place for Hanamaki. Just like he's the right person for Hanamaki.

They order drinks and profiteroles, then go to sit down to wait. Matsukawa picks out a table and sits down, leaving the chair on the other end free for Hanamaki. It's a chair that faces the door, which is exactly the kind that Hanamaki prefers, wherever he goes. Yet another sign. He wonders how many signs he's going to get before the day is out. Maybe he should do something about it. Maybe he should speak up.

"Hey," Matsukawa kicks his foot gently under the table. "Are you okay? You've been spacing out a lot today."

"Do you ever think," Hanamaki begins, "about how some people just do things that make them perfect for each other?

"Are we talking about Iwaizumi and Oikawa's weird tension again?" Matsukawa asks uneasily.

"I'm talking about—in general," Hanamaki says. "Like someone lends you a pen and it just happens to be your favourite brand. Or someone wearing something that happens to be someone else's favourite colour. Or… you know. Leaving a chair for someone and it just so happens that it's the one that they prefer sitting in. That sort of stuff, that just kind of works out really nicely, like it's a sign or something."

Matsukawa stares at him for a long time without saying anything, and then very quietly, says, "Dude, what the fuck."

He wasn't being subtle enough, Hanamaki thinks with rising panic. He's probably figured out that Hanamaki's talking about him.

"I know red's your favourite colour," Matsukawa says, tugging at his own shirt for emphasis. "That's why I wore this."

"But I've never told anyone. How did you know?"

Matsukawa sighs. "Your pencil case is red. Your bento box is red. Hell, even your school slippers are red, of course I knew you liked red. You're not exactly subtle about it. Same with your pen brand. It's the only one you use. Of course I figured out that you like it."

"Oh," Hanamaki says faintly, saved from having to say any more when a waiter comes along with their drinks. They nod at him in thanks, waiting until he's gone before looking at each other again.

"You ask to swap seats whenever your back's to the door," Matsukawa continues. "So it's not just happy coincidence or whatever, okay? I'm doing it on purpose."

"So it's not the universe telling me you're perfect for me," Hanamaki says with quiet wonder. "You actually _are_ perfect for me."

Matsukawa averts his gaze, a shy smile tugging at his lips as he rests his foot against Hanamaki's under the table. "Maybe."

"I like you so much that I'm going to share half these profiteroles with you," Hanamaki declares, picking up the first one on the pile.

"Asshole," Matsukawa laughs, "I _paid_ for half those profiteroles."

"And as I said," Hanamaki replies with a grin. "I like you enough to share."


	14. Hanamaki/Matsukawa: out of hand

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hanamaki and Matsukawa start roleplaying Oikawa and Iwaizumi to make fun of them, but it quickly gets out of hand.
> 
> (Explicit, roleplaying, sex)

Having sex with Hanamaki is just like making fun of Iwaizumi: Matsukawa and Hanamaki are laughing, Iwaizumi probably doesn't want to hear about it, Oikawa is there in spirit—

Okay. So maybe it's a little more complicated than that.

Maybe it's a _lot_ more complicated, but Matsukawa's trying not to think about that.

Unfortunately, as it turns out, trying not to think about the fact that you're fucking your best friend when, well, _you're fucking your best friend_ is a little difficult. Even if they're still playing this off as a joke, calling each other Oikawa and Iwaizumi and talking in exaggerated caricatures of their voices and—

Their sense of humour is so fucked up. Their _everything_ is so fucked up right now.

"Iwa-chan~" Hanamaki mimics, a little too well. Matsukawa wants to laugh, but he wants to hear Hanamaki's actual voice even more. He grabs onto Hanamaki's thighs and thrusts into him a little harder, satisfied when the groan that comes out of Hanamaki's throat sounds completely like him, and nobody else.

"This is my—" Hanamaki begins in his Oikawa voice, but then moans again, letting it drop away, continuing in his own voice, "—first time, fuck, this feels weird."

"Good weird or bad weird?" Matsukawa pants, going still.

"Don't know, _don't stop_." Hanamaki's fingers curl into his bedsheets and he takes a deep, shuddering breath and squeezes his eyes shut. "Fuck. What are we doing?"

"Uh." Matsukawa looks down at Hanamaki's legs, spread out around him, at his cock, hard and flushed. "Roleplaying? Taking the piss out of Oikawa and Iwaizumi?"

Hanamaki stares up at him and it honestly shouldn't be that easy for him to manage a deadpan stare when he's being fucked.

"Okay." Matsukawa swallows hard. "And having sex. A little."

"A little."

"A lot?" Matsukawa tries. "Asking you again: good weird or bad weird?"

Hanamaki hums in thought, breath hitching as he rocks his hips, grinding against Matsukawa's cock. "Good, I think."

"Okay." Matsukawa starts thrusting into him at a slow, even pace again. "Okay, cool."

Good, he can work with. _Good_ weird means that maybe this isn't as big of a fuck up as he's afraid it is. Things might be salvageable. If Matsukawa can look Hanamaki in the eye after this is over. That's going to be his first challenge, he thinks.

Or not, he amends weakly, as Hanamaki's face screws up with pure pleasure and he cries out loudly, chanting, _fuck, right there, do that again, fuck, yeah, again_. Matsukawa's first challenge is going to making out of this without dying, because Hanamaki is ridiculously hot like this.

Matsukawa does as Hanamaki asks, trying to keep the same angle, stroking his cock while thrusting into him. Hanamaki comes with a loud moan, arching off the bed, clenching down on Matsukawa and—nope. He isn't going to make it out of this alive after all. His vision's whiting out. He's lived a pretty good life. This isn't such a bad way to go.

When he opens his eyes again, he's lying on his back, and Hanamaki is lying next to him. They're both still naked and Hanamaki turns to him, noticing him stirring.

"Pro-tip: don't pass out on someone right after you're done fucking them."

Matsukawa whacks Hanamki's arm. " _Pro-tip_ , huh?"

"You know what I mean," Hanamaki grumbles. "You're heavy. Not cool."

"I'll remember that next time."

"Next time—" Hanamaki says sharply, then stops.

"Uh." Matsukawa swallows hard. "I mean. Next time in general. You know."

"Which might or might not be with me?"

"Could be." Matsukawa says, as casually as he can to hide the fact that his heart is racing.

"Yeah." Hanamaki looks up at the ceiling, leaning a little into Matsukawa's side. "It could be."


	15. Iwaizumi/Kageyama: hero worship

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> FHQ AU: Kageyama is full of hero worship and Iwaizumi wishes he was a good person.
> 
> (Explicit, frottage)

Kageyama's hands are trembling as he helps Iwaizumi out of his armour, not quite looking at him, not quite looking away either. Iwaizumi sighs inwardly, helping Kageyama take the breastplate of his armour off. Kageyama's eyes catch on the scars crossing Iwaizumi's chest and he makes an aborted motion, like he's about to reach out to trace them. Iwaizumi takes a deep breath and looks away.

"Did you get these from fighting with Oikawa?" Kageyama asks, a little unnecessarily. The answer's obvious enough, Iwaizumi thinks. If nothing else, then in how light the scars are, speaking of shallow wounds when they could have easily been much deeper.

When Iwaizumi doesn't speak, Kageyama's hands hover awkwardly for a moment, before he reaches for the cloth and bucket of water he'd brought with him. He wets the cloth, wrings it dry, brings it to the new scratch by Iwaizumi's neck, where one of Oikawa's minions had surprised him, jabbing a dagger through the gap in his armour. It's nothing worth any concern, and definitely not worth the amount of care Kageyama is giving to it.

"Kageyama," Iwaizumi says softly, taking hold of his wrist and holding it still.

Immediately freezing up, Kageyama's gaze snaps to Iwaizumi's face. "Did I do something wrong?"

"No," Iwaizumi says gently. Kageyama's trying, Iwaizumi will give him that. He's earnest, he means well. He's talented, but he's reined himself in recently, thanks to the people around him. He's not Oikawa.

Maybe that's why Iwaizumi pulls him into a kiss. Maybe it has something to do with the hero-worship in Kageyama's eyes. Iwaizumi might be siding with the heroes but he's not a good person. He never has been.

Kageyama kisses back immediately, pressing himself against Iwaizumi. He's eager, he's willing, and Iwaizumi only feels a little guilty about the way he pulls Kageyama closer, into his lap.

Iwaizumi still has his cuisses on and it can't be comfortable, but Kageyama doesn't complain. He just wraps his arms around Iwaizumi's shoulders and kisses back. The fabric of Kageyama's shirt is soft and Iwaizumi closes his fingers around it, tugging at it until Kageyama gets the hint and pulls away far enough for him to take it off. He moves to get back onto Iwaizumi's lap, but Iwaizumi stops him with a hand on his thigh. Kageyama swallows hard, looking at Iwaizumi with an unreadable look for a long moment before he unties the front of his pants and pulls them down as well.

He looks vulnerable, standing naked in front of Iwaizumi. He _is_ vulnerable, Iwaizumi reminds himself angrily. Kageyama deserves better than this, better than him. Kageyama is good, in a way that Iwaizumi never will be.

Kageyama's eyeing Iwaizumi's cock, tenting against his underclothes, licking his lips absently. Iwaizumi pulls it out, stroking it with one hand, reaching for Kageyama with the other.

Then Kageyama's in his lap again, mouth hungry for kisses, skin soft to touch. Iwaizumi runs his hand across Kageyama's back, holding him close. Kageyama lines their cocks up, cautiously wrapping his fingers around both of them.

"Kageyama," Iwaizumi whispers, his voice strained.

"I think about this," Kageyama says, soft and unashamed. He looks up, meeting Iwaizumi's eyes for the briefest of moments before looking back down. "A lot."

Iwaizumi doesn't know what to say, so he opts for nothing. Kageyama doesn't wait for a reply, doesn't seem to need one. He strokes his fingers across their cocks with a steady rhythm, breath hitching as Iwaizumi joins in with one of his hands wrapped around Kageyama's.

"You're going to stay, aren't you?" Kageyama asks, his voice breathy, interspersed with his soft panting. "With us, I mean."

Iwaizumi huffs out a laugh against Kageyama's bare shoulder. "Where am I going to go?"

"You could go back to—"

Iwaizumi kisses Kageyama firmly before he can finish the sentence. He doesn't need to hear the name right now. Sometimes, it feels like he never wants to hear it again.

Kageyama kisses back, stroking faster. Iwaizumi moans into Kageyama's mouth, matching his pace. He's close, and he's certain that Kageyama is too, judging by his quick gasps.

It's Kageyama who comes first, over Iwaizumi's hand and against his stomach, stammering out an apology. Iwaizumi grunts, shaking his head to dismiss it as he comes too. At least this way, they're even.

"I'll—" Kageyama says, trying to get to his feet, his knees wobbling until Iwaizumi steadies him with both hands on his hips. Kageyama glances over at the cloth and bucket. "I'll clean us up."

"Sit down, Kageyama," Iwaizumi says gently, standing up and guiding Kageyama down onto the edge of the bed. "Let me take care of it."

Kageyama nods, still watching him with those eyes full of worship. Iwaizumi still can't bring himself to meet his gaze, looking towards the cloth and bucket instead so he can start cleaning Kageyama up. He owes him at least that much.


	16. Oikawa/Kageyama: 7 minutes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oikawa and Kageyama are locked in a room together for seven minutes. 
> 
> (T, rough makeouts)

Half a minute in, and all Oikawa wants to do is punch Kageyama in his stupid face.

He's just standing there, watching Oikawa with this blank, unassuming look and Oikawa hates it, hates the determination in the set of Kageyama's jaw, the way that it feels like he's treating this like some sort of competition too, a competition that he's going to _win_ and Oikawa balls his hands into fists at his sides, just glaring at him, hating him with every fibre of his being just for standing there in front of him, being locked in this room together.

 

* * *

 

A minute in and he can't resist the urge any more. He crosses the room, grabs Kageyama by the front of his shirt and pins him against the wall. There are terrible words thoughts bubbling to the surface and no one to stop him from voicing any of them right now, no Iwaizumi to hold him back from acting on them.

He could break Kageyama, he thinks.

It wouldn't be as easy as it might have been back when they were in middle school and Kageyama saw him as nothing but a goal instead of competition, but Oikawa is certain that he can do it. All he needs to do is raise his fist, take some of Kageyama's hits in exchange for hitting him right back. It's just a matter of who's going to break first and Oikawa is _not_ going to break.

Not like this.

 

* * *

 

He stops counting the seconds that pass, stops caring about the time at all.

 

* * *

 

He kisses Kageyama, hard and bruising, biting at his lips, tongue in his mouth. Kageyama falters for a moment, because this definitely isn't what he was expecting and Oikawa can't really blame him for it. Oikawa wasn't really expecting it either.

He doesn't back down, though, continuing to kiss Kageyama hard, pushing him back against the wall even harder, fingers sliding up Kageyama's shirt, digging into the skin at his sides.

Kageyama doesn't back down either. He scratches his way up Oikawa's back, lifting his shirt as he goes. His fingers dig into Oikawa's skin, his tongue is in Oikawa's mouth. They're staring each other down as they pull apart and Oikawa inwardly groans when Kageyama opens his mouth to speak. He doesn't care about anything that Kageyama has to say right now. Not ever.

He brings their mouths together again, fingers in his hair this time, tugging hard enough that Kageyama makes a soft grunt of pain, right into their kiss. Oikawa could stand to hear that more often, he thinks to himself. The same as he can hear Kageyama's soft pants, the small, needy noises at the back of his throat. He could definitely stand to hear Kageyama make those sounds more often.

Never mind the fact that he's making them too, pressing himself closer to Kageyama, kissing him and kissing him until he's breathless, until he feels like he's never going to stop.

 

* * *

 

The seven minutes are over, Oikawa is pretty certain. Nobody has come to interrupt them.

_Good_ , he thinks, and pulls Kageyama in again.


	17. Oikawa/Kageyama: cisswap

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kageyama goes to Seijou in the hopes of watching the team practice. She gets distracted by Oikawa instead.
> 
> (Explicit, cisswap, fingering)

"It's so nice of you to _visit_ me, Tobio-chan," Oikawa's voice is dripping with false sweetness, even as she backs Kageyama into a wall in an empty classroom. Kageyama has her hands in Oikawa's sweater vest, pulling her along too, because she might not have understood this dance back when they were in middle school, but she gets it now, she understands the sharp smile on Oikawa's pretty pink lips, she understands the narrowed eyes, and everything else in between.

Oikawa kisses likes she's trying to destroy Kageyama from the inside out, the breathless feeling inside her bubbling up until she has to pull away from Oikawa's lips, panting for air. Oikawa watches her, sharp smile held in place, but there's a calculating look in her eyes, as if she's analysing Kageyama now the same way she analyses her opponents on the court. She's looking for a weakness and a way to exploit it, and Kageyama honestly doesn't know how to explain to Oikawa that if she really wants to find it, all she needs to do is look in a mirror.

Truth be told, Oikawa is Kageyama's weakness just as much as she is Kageyama's strength, her goal, her _desire_. That's a complex thought to unravel right now, and she honestly doesn't think she has the brain power for it, not with the way Oikawa is still pressing into her personal space until they're chest to chest, faces so close that Kageyama can feel Oikawa's breath on her face.

"You haven't grown at all," Oikawa murmurs, sounding disappointed, and Kageyama is about to say that she's grown _plenty_ when she realises that Oikawa isn't talking about playing styles or personalities. She's looking down at Kageyama's chest. "It's okay, Tobio-chan, you were never going to catch up to me anyway."

Kageyama doesn't _want_ to, not with this, but doesn't really know what to say in reply. Instead of having to, she just drags Oikawa into another kiss, meeting Oikawa's tongue with her own, fingers digging into the material of each other's uniform.

Oikawa has beautiful hands and Kageyama's always admired them as a fellow setter. Those hands are on her now, touching her through her uniform, exploring slowly, curiously, no doubt filing away every little reaction that Kageyama has, as data that can be used later. Kageyama is trembling when those hands end up on her bare thighs, pushing her skirt up, looking down at her and tutting.

"Really, Tobio-chan? Learn to control yourself." Oikawa trails her index finger along the drop of precome that's somehow made its way down Kageyama's thigh.

With a bitten-back whimper, Kageyama realises that she can feel the next gush of it, wetting her panties more, filling the air with the heady smell of it.

"Is that how happy you are to see me?" Oikawa teases, hooking her finger around the material and pulling it aside. She rubs her thumb over Kageyama's wetness, then presses her thumb into it, until Kageyama's fingers tense on her arm.

"Bend over the table," Oikawa instructs, and Kageyama's legs are trembling as she obeys, propping herself up. Oikawa stands behind her, spreading her with both hands.

The first finger slides in easily and Kageyama muffles her moan against her arm, feeling Oikawa pushing it in and out. She adds another one, pushing further into her. Kageyama presses her face to the surface of the desk, panting as she's fucked, until Oikawa suddenly stops.

She whines, lifting her head up, but there's already a hand in her hair, forcing her back down.

"Say _please_ ," Oikawa instructs. "Please, Oikawa-sama."

Kageyama grits her teeth, spitting the phrase out, glad that it's enough when Oikawa picks up her pace again. She doesn't stop, doesn't even slow down until Kageyama is coming around her fingers, thrusting back into them as she sobs.

"Well," Oikawa says, wiping her fingers on the back of Kageyama's thigh. "As I said, I do appreciate you visiting. You can find your own way out, can't you?"

With that, Oikawa leaves the room. Kageyama stands up fixing her underwear, then her uniform. She was going to drop by to see if she could catch the Seijou team practicing. She walks out of the gates, bypassing the gymnasium entirely.

She feels like Oikawa's already given her everything she needs.


	18. Sugawara/Kageyama: rope

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Suga ties Kageyama up in shibari and admires his body.
> 
> (Mature, bondage)

Kageyama is quiet and still, arms folded behind his back, his gaze lowered, not looking up at Suga, who stands over him and watches.

He's obedient, beautiful, and the rope is a black that stands out against his skin, pressing into it. Suga's tied Kageyama tightly enough that he can feel the pressure of them, but not tight enough that they'll leave marks too quickly.

Kageyama kneels on the floor, his knees spread, his hard cock making a damp spot against the towel spread out beneath them. Suga walks around him in silent admiration. He runs his fingers down Kageyama's back, making him arch as much as the rope will allow. It's an elegant curve, as Suga smooths his hand down from shoulder blades to the small of his back, feeling the bumps of the rope against his palm and fingers, feeling the warmth of Kageyama's skin between them.

He admires Kageyama's body in motion, watching him from the side of the court. He moves with perfect control, knowing just how much force to put into his fingers as he tosses, how much power to put into his serves.

Suga closes his eyes and imagines the beautiful curve of Kageyama's body as he hits a jump serve. The motion, the energy, all of it is a contrast to the stillness in the room now, but Kageyama is still as graceful as ever, controlling his breaths as Suga touches him, tracing his fingers over the rope, over the knots he's tied. It doesn't even seem like he's felt awkward once so far, not needing to fill the silence with words, not needing to check with Suga that he's doing the right thing.

He deserves to know, though. Suga walks back around to in front of Kageyama and kneels down in front of him, tracing the rope stretched taught against the hard muscle of his chest.

"You're doing so well," he murmurs, and glances down as the damp patch on the towel gets wetter. He swallows, mouth feeling dry, and runs his fingers through Kageyama's hair, pushing his head back.

Kageyama's gaze snaps to him then, as he tilts his head back as far as it will go, as Suga's fingers curl in his hair, not quite tugging just yet.

"I'm proud of you," Suga tells him with a gentle smile and Kageyama makes a low, needy sound at the back of his throat. Suga leans in, kissing him firmly. Kageyama parts his lips with a gasp, yielding to Suga's tongue, only meeting it with his own when he's coaxed into it.

Suga is still fully clothed, and when he presses himself against Kageyama's body, it draws a soft whimper out of him. He's tensing, the rope cutting into his body and Suga pulls away, exhaling slowly, resting his hands on Kageyama's thighs until he does the same. Suga watches his shoulders relax as lets his breath out, the rest of his body slowly following suit.

"That was too much, I'm sorry," Suga murmurs.

"No," Kageyama whispers. He clears his throat. He meets Suga's eyes, sounding more confident as he speaks. "That was okay. A little overwhelming but I liked that. It's like that feeling you get when you're in a match and you can feel the pressure changing you into something more than you were."

Suga's lips quirk into a smile and he kisses the corner of Kageyama's mouth. "You're an interesting one, Tobio. I'm curious to see how you'll change."


	19. Kunimi/Kindaichi: energy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kunimi is good at conserving his energy, which means he's good at marathon sex. Kindaichi tries to keep up.
> 
> (Explicit, marathon sex, multiple orgasms)

"I can go again," Kunimi whispers against Kindaichi's ear, then kisses his neck, his shoulder. "Do you wanna?"

Kindaichi mumbles incoherently, rolling onto his stomach and spreading his legs.

Kunimi strokes his hand over Kindaichi's back, from his shoulder blades all the way down his spine. Kindaichi's thighs are still a little wet with lube, but Kunimi gets a little more onto his fingers, pushing them into Kindaichi. He's gentle, mindful of the fact that he's already fucked Kindaichi three times. He doesn't really need to stretch him open, but Kindaichi appreciates the fact that Kunimi's working him up slowly, before rolling a condom on and pushing into him gently.

Honestly, Kindaichi thinks blearily through the haze of pleasure and exhaustion, Kunimi must go through condoms really quickly. Also, he's heard of quick refractory periods, but Kunimi is something else entirely. Kindaichi is impressed.

Kindaichi is also being fucked out of his mind. He's not actually sure whether it's a good or a bad thing.

"You okay if I move?" Kunimi asks, and Kindaichi nods into his pillow, then hums in agreement, in case Kunimi doesn't pick up on it.

Kunimi starts off slow and it's so considerate of him, to be this gentle with Kindaichi, but he's hard and he's horny and there's only so long that he can hold himself back. Kindaichi gets it, even as he moans into his pillow.

"I'll make it good," Kunimi promises, like he ever does anything else. That's the whole thing: sex with Kunimi is always so good, because he's quick to find out where his partners are most sensitive, and takes advantage of that fact. It's efficient, Kindaichi thinks, and then he really can't think very much beyond that point because Kunimi is hitting his prostate and Kindaichi is just this side of overstimulated.

Kunimi keeps going though, fucking Kindaichi with the short, sharp thrusts that he likes. Kindaichi is trembling, his cock hard against the mattress, even though he doesn't have the energy to grind against it to get himself off.

Except Kunimi takes care of that, too, because Kunimi is a _champion_. Kindaichi mumbles something to that effect when he's rolled over onto his back, once Kunimi's come and thrown his condom out. He gets a kiss to the middle of his chest for it, and then Kunimi's kissing his way down to Kindaichi's cock, curling up around it and lapping at it with tiny strokes of his tongue.

Kindaichi groans, resting a hand on top of Kunimi's head. He comes weakly, trembling, gasping, and Kunimi comes up, wiping his mouth on the back of his hand and looking incredibly pleased with himself.

"You look exhausted," he murmurs, kissing Kindaichi's forehead before settling beside him on the bed.

"I am," Kindaichi says, completely honest. "But holy shit, Kunimi. I think you're magic."

Kunimi grins, cursorily wiping them both down with the corner of the bed sheets before sighing contently.

"You're fun to sleep with," he murmurs, like Kindaichi deserves _any_ of the credit. "Let's fuck some more tomorrow."

Kindaichi honestly thinks he's going to die, but he supposes there are worse ways to go.


	20. Iwaizumi/Kyoutani/Oikawa: obedience

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oikawa wants to fuck Kyoutani, who is being stubborn and won't do as he's told, unless it's Iwaizumi telling him.
> 
> (Explicit, threesome)

"Spread your legs, Mad Dog-chan," Oikawa says, holding his smile in place as Kyoutani outright ignores him.

In all honestly, Kyoutani looks a little ridiculous, lying back on the bed with his arms folded across his chest and his legs firmly pressed together, knees bent, keeping Oikawa out. It just makes Oikawa want to keep trying, though. Especially because he can tell that Kyoutani _wants_ it, he just wants to be stubborn about it too.

Then again, there's a good reason that Iwaizumi is here too.

"Kyoutani." Iwaizumi's voice is low, firm, brooking no nonsense in a way that would make even Oikawa listen. Maybe.

He doesn't even need to give any further direction. Kyoutani's legs spread apart, and Oikawa smiles with satisfaction. He rubs his lubed fingers over Kyoutani's entrance, listening to his breath hitch. He looks up, making eye contact with Kyoutani, who holds his gaze for just long enough to communicate that Oikawa can proceed, before looking away.

Oikawa fingers him nice and slow, going one finger at a time until Kyoutani growls impatiently under his breath. Oikawa adds another, then keeps the same, infuriating pace.

Iwaizumi's watching, lower lip caught between his teeth. He's sympathising with Kyoutani, Oikawa can tell. He knows what it's like to be on the receiving end of such slow, attentive care. He knows how irritating it can be, along with just how good it can feel.

Oikawa has three fingers in Kyoutani and brushes against his prostate. Kyoutani whines, tensing, and Iwaizumi holds his shoulders, hushing him before Oikawa can even say a word.

"Wait for it," Iwaizumi murmurs, and his fingers aren't stroking against Kyoutani's skin, just resting against it, but it seems to be enough. Kyoutani relaxes, briefly looks Oikawa in the eyes again, then nods.

Oikawa rolls a condom on, slicking himself before pressing his cock into Kyoutani. He's tight, a little resistant, until Iwaizumi pats his shoulder, reminds him to relax a little more.

"Hips up for me, Mad Dog-chan," Oikawa instructs, then sighs as Kyoutani refuses to listen. He looks up. "Iwa-chan."

"Do it," Iwaizumi tells him. "It's going to be so worth it, I swear."

And Kyoutani does, letting Oikawa put a pillow under the small of his back. Oikawa takes hold of Kyoutani's thighs, holding them apart, pushing further in. He knows how to find Iwaizumi's prostate with ease, but he needs to experiment with angles a little until—

" _Shit_ ," Kyoutani grunts, and it's Iwaizumi who hums with satisfaction.

"Told you," Iwaizumi murmurs, sliding one hand down Kyoutani's chest, the other going to his mouth. Kyoutani sucks on Iwaizumi's thumb, drooling around it, not looking the slightest bit bothered by the way it runs down his chin, down his neck.

Oikawa leans forward and lick it up, kissing Iwaizumi's fingers while he's there. He pulls back, and fucks Kyoutani a little harder. trying to keep his angle just right. He can tell when he hits the right spot, with the way Kyoutani moans around Iwaizumi's fingers, the way his fingers curl into the sheets.

With a small smile, Oikawa makes an addition to one of the mental lists he has running at the back of his mind; _fun couple activities: fucking your disobedient kouhai together_.

Iwaizumi is pinching one of Kyoutani's nipples as Oikawa fucks into him, and Kyoutani comes with a loud moan, spilling onto himself.

"Good," Oikawa breathes, pulling out. taking the condom off and throwing it out. He wraps his fingers around the base of his cock. "Now, Kyoutani, I want you to suck Iwa-chan off. He's been so nice to you, hasn't he?"

This time, Kyoutani obeys immediately, rolling over onto his belly and wrapping his lips around Iwaizumi. It's a little insulting, Oikawa thinks, that Kyoutani's so willing to please someone who isn't him. Except Oikawa isn't about to complain. He's content just sitting here and jerking himself off as he watches.


	21. Kuroo/Daichi: bounty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> space cowboys au: Kuroo saves Daichi from law enforcers. Daichi thanks him.
> 
> (Mature, catboy!Kuroo, oral sex)

"Sawamura, what a surprise to see you here," Kuroo says, his expression suggesting that it's anything but.

"Kuroo," he greets, immediately wary as he always is when he runs into Kuroo anywhere.

"Long time no see," Kuroo says, and signs, _we need to get out of here_. "Why don't I buy you a drink?"

Daichi takes a deep breath, then shrugs casually. "Why not? It _has_ been a while."

Kuroo slings his arm around Daichi's shoulder as they walk, bringing his mouth to Daichi's ear. "There's a ransom out for your arrest."

"Again," Daichi sighs. This is what happens when his crew is made entirely of people with poor impulse control. "Great."

Kuroo gives him a once over. "Mine's bigger, though."

"Of course it is," Daichi replies easily. "I'm not surprised that people would pay highly to see you dragged in by your tail."

The tail in question lightly whacks Daichi on the back as they walk.

"Are we being followed?" Daichi asks, as Kuroo starts walking faster.

"No, I just thought I'd sling my arm around you for fun," Kuroo mutters, rolling his eyes. "Of course we're being followed. You had two enforcers following you since you entered the city."

"And how do you know that?" Daichi asks, narrowing his eyes.

"Because I," Kuroo says, pulling Daichi in through a gap between a fence, "have Lev and Kenma. Excellent eyes around the city, when they can be bothered."

"When they can be bothered," Daichi repeats. "An excellent quality, for lookouts."

"They're—"

"—More than that," Daichi finishes for him. "I know."

"This way," Kuroo says, leading Daichi through more cracks in the walls, overlapping fences, through a labyrinth of broken things, until they stop in front of a building.

"So this is your new trash heap," Daichi says, looking at the rundown building with a critical eye.

"Oh, you're welcome for saving you out there," Kuroo replies, raising an eyebrow. "Talk about ungrateful."

"I'm plenty grateful," Daichi replies, giving Kuroo a slow, considering look. "Trust me."

"I try not to," Kuroo sighs, slinging his arm around Daichi's shoulder again and pulling him inside. "But I guess I can't help it, with you."

"So we need to figure out how to smuggle you back out to your ship and your crew," Kuroo says, "without getting any of you caught. I do like a challenge. We won't be able to go anywhere until tomorrow at the earliest, so you'll have to stay here for the rest of the day. We could have a look at the old maps and—"

"We could do that," Daichi says casually, leaning into Kuroo's side. "Or I could blow you for getting me out of trouble back there."

"Oh." Kuroo blinks. "I like your idea better."

No matter how many times Kuroo and his crew change locations, they somehow manage to keep the furniture exactly the same. Daichi honestly doesn't know how they do it, when he can't even keep a sock for longer than a month without losing it.

Kuroo's bed feels familiar from the last time they were in it. Daichi pushes him to sit back against the headboard, then lies between his legs. Kuroo moans as Daichi sucks him off, slow and indulgent, not paying any mind to the other crew members that might be in. Daichi likes it, likes how shamelessly Kuroo will beg, the way his long black tail gets restless along with the rest of him. He likes the way Kuroo's moans get even louder when Daichi reaches for the tail, stroking it too.

Daichi pulls back, watching Kuroo come all over himself. It's a sight he never gets tired of, no many how many times they find each other, or how many excuses they use to drag each other to bed.

"We could just stay in bed for a while and plan later," Kuroo hums, pulling Daichi closer and jerking him off in return.

"Yeah," Daichi grins, as he rocks his hips into Kuroo's touch. "Yeah we could."


	22. Kuroo/Daichi: medical school

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daichi and Kuroo are surgical interns and should probably stop fucking at every spare moment they get.
> 
> (Explicit, sex in confined spaces)

This surgical internship's going to kill him, but it's going to be _worth it_. Daichi's worked so hard to get this far and he's going to keep pushing himself, keep getting through every single challenge he's faced because he's here now, at one of Tokyo's top hospitals, learning things that are going to turn him into the top surgeons in the entire country one day. He's going to make his parents proud, he's going to make _himself_ proud, and he's going to someday, maybe, get enough sleep.

His exhaustion feels like as much a part of him as his skin and bones now and he feels himself sagging under it as he goes on break. He's got a few hours before he's on again, maybe he can get some sleep. Maybe he can make up for staying up into the early hours of the morning studying on his day off yesterday.

Or, he thinks, as he catches Kuroo's eye from down the hall, sleep can wait a little longer. He watches Kuroo walk around the corner into another corridor, hanging back for a moment before following him. Kuroo isn't anywhere to be seen when Daichi rounds the corner, but there's a supply closet about halfway down the corridor.

Kuroo's waiting for him with a grin when Daichi opens the door, pulling him inside and into a hungry kiss. Daichi pulls the door shut behind him, his hands going into Kuroo's hair as they kiss again, deeper this time. Daichi's exhaustion is nothing compared to this, to the feeling of his body being pressed against Kuroo's, setting him alight with a desire that burns fiercely, like nothing else matters right now.

They grind against each other, cocks hard through their scrubs. Kuroo nips down on Daichi's lower lip, tugging on it with his teeth. Daichi groans softly, and Kuroo's teeth clamp down on his lip a little tighter in a silent reminder to be quiet. Daichi is sorely tempted to bite Kuroo right back and see how quiet _he_ can be while it happens, except he knows Kuroo, knows that they'd be caught in a second with how damn loud he is.

Kuroo is impatient, pulling his pants down to his thighs. He does the same to Daichi, then takes a moment to splay his fingers out against Daichi's legs, squeezing and whispering, "God, your fucking _thighs_."

Daichi kisses him to shut him up, wrapping a hand around both of their cocks and stroking firmly. He'd like to drag this out, but he knows that he can't. Not now, not here. He'll save that for the next time they both have a day off together at the same time—sometime next week—no matter how far away that feels right now.

Kuroo's hand joins Daichi's, stroking both their cocks, grinding them together. They press their mouths together firmly, muffling their panting, biting back their moans. They're both so wound up, so close to coming already, and Daichi pulls away from Kuroo's lips, biting his neck instead.

Clamping a hand over his mouth, Kuroo comes hard. Daichi grinds against him a little more until he follows suit, letting out a shaky breath as he leans into Kuroo. He has tissues in his scrub pants for this exact reason and he pulls them out, wiping them both up. Kuroo is panting, leaning back against the shelves of the closet, too dazed to help. Daichi doesn't mind, taking in the expression on his face, his eyes glazed, his lips pink and a little swollen.

Once they're both cleaned up, Daichi pulls his pants back up, doing his best to make sure he doesn't look as disheveled as he feels. He presses a kiss to Kuroo's lips, pressing an ear to the door to listen carefully before walking back out into the empty corridor and making his way to the cafeteria to get himself some food.

He sees Kuroo in the cafeteria about half an hour later, sitting a few table away from him, eating a banana as he scrolls through his phone. He puts his phone down when he makes eye contact with Daichi, raising an eyebrow as he begins eating his banana much slower, holding Daichi's gaze.

With a quiet sigh, Daichi excuses himself from the table he's sharing with his other intern friends, going to the locker room bathrooms, pulling his phone out to send Kuroo a text to say where to find him.

Sleep can wait a little longer. He still has a few hours left of his break. Right now, he just wants more of Kuroo.


	23. Tanaka/Nishinoya: together

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Noya takes Tanaka's cock.
> 
> (Explicit, first time sex)

"Noya, are you sure―" Tanaka gets out, before Noya's on top of him, kissing him hard. They're on Tanaka's couch, making out, enjoying being back home between the university holidays, and all Noya can think about is the fact that they don't have much time before they're off again, and he doesn't want to waste it.

With his position straddling Tanaka, Noya can feel just how hard Tanaka is through his shorts, he can feel just how big Tanaka is, and he _wants_ it. He's probably wanted it since high school, but the longing's gotten much worse since university, since their regular catch-up phone calls had somehow turned into jerking off on the phone with each other, to jerking off while murmuring utter filth to each other, about how they'd go down on each other, or how they'd get their hands around both their cocks and grind, or Noya's favourite―when they talk about Tanaka fucking him.

"Want you in me," Noya murmurs against Tanaka's lips, reaching down and squeezing his clothed cock gently. "Yeah I'm sure."

Tanaka moans, lifting Noya into his arms, carrying him to his room, to his bed, where they pull their clothes off impatiently. Tanaka hesitates for a moment, like he's not really sure what comes next. Noya's got this.

"Lube?" Noya asks, and Tanaka grabs it from one of the drawers near he bed. He presses it into Noya's hand, watching him.

Noya wets his lips, pouring a good amount of lube into his hands, rubbing it onto his fingers. He's practiced with this, he's stretched himself open, fucked himself with a dildo before. Tanaka's listened to him do it over the phone. He's so ready for Tanaka's cock and he swallows his nervousness, pushing his fingers into himself as Tanaka watches.

"Yuu," Tanaka breathes, his eyes wide, his voice hushed. "This is so fucking hot."

Noya grins, pushing another finger into himself. He moans softly and Tanaka echoes it eagerly, slowly stroking himself as he watches.

Once he's stretched himself around three of his fingers, Noya looks up, licking his lips again, looking up at Tanaka.

Tanaka's grabbed a condom and rolled it onto himself already, and he's rubbing lube onto his cock. Noya pulls his fingers out of himself and guides Tanaka to sit back against the wall. He takes hold of Tanaka's cock, positioning himself against it, slowly sinking down onto it. They both moan quietly, and Tanaka takes hold of Noya's hips. It takes a moment to adjust, but then Noya rocks his hips slowly and Tanaka responds in kind.

They start off slowly, with Noya's fingers digging into Tanaka's shoulders. Tanaka's cock is thicker than the dildo Noya has, but he likes the stretch, he likes the way he feels so full.

Judging by the way Tanaka is moaning against Noya's shoulder, he likes this too.

Playing volleyball together for so long, it's easy for them to settle into a good rhythm with each other, picking up their pace as they get more relaxed. Tanaka pulls Noya closer, fucking him a little harder and the shift in position has Noya crying out in pleasure as Tanaka's cock brushes against his prostate.

"Do that again," he gasps out, stroking his cock as Tanaka fucks into him.

It's a little difficult to coordinate; even with the familiarity they have with each other's bodies, it's never quite been like this. Tanaka doesn't quite hit Noya's prostate again, but it's still good, still fun, still everything that Noya hoped it would be.

Noya comes first, after Tanaka moves his hand out of the way and starts stroking him instead. Tanaka follows close behind, moaning against Noya's shoulder.

" _Yeah_ ," Noya murmurs, smiling contently as they pull apart. "That was good, Ryuu."

Tanaka grins, pulling Noya into a kiss. "Shower?"

"Yeah," Noya replies, even though he makes no effort to move. "In a bit, maybe. Can we just…"

"You're a _cuddler_ ," Tanaka says, sounding thrilled with this piece of information.

"Shut up," Noya mutters, even as he winds his arms around Tanaka even tighter. Tanaka holds him close in return though, even as he snickers, because Tanaka's good like that.


	24. Daichi/Kuroo/Suga: plaything

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daichi and Suga team up on Kuroo and fuck him all night.
> 
> (Explicit, threesome, multiple orgasms)

"Be gentle with him now, Koushi," Daichi says with an indulgent smile. "Our new favourite captain here isn't a plaything."

"You're the one who brought him home, saying that you had a new toy for us to play with," Suga replies, grinning at up at Kuroo from between his legs, in the middle of sucking marks onto his thighs.

"I don't mind," Kuroo says honestly. "Please. Feel free to play all you want."

"Don't you worry," Suga assures him, his grin growing even wider. "I'm planning on doing exactly that."

He goes back to sucking those marks, getting closer and closer to Kuroo's cock. Daichi settles back, watching them both, stroking himself slowly. Out of all of his recent life choices, starting to sleep with Daichi and Suga is probably the best one he's made.

 

* * *

 

Two orgasms later, Kuroo is still pretty convinced that he's made the right choice. He has Daichi's cock in his mouth, thrusting into him gently as Suga fucks him from behind and not taking any care to be gentle at all. Kuroo doesn't even have the time or the coordination to touch himself, but he already feels so wrung out that it doesn't even matter. He's happy being used like this, happy being held down by Daichi's strong arms, by Suga's words, his gentle tone belying just how commanding he is.

 

* * *

 

Daichi and Suga work him up to four orgasms, and Kuroo has honestly never come so many times in such a short span of time in his entire life. He's exhausted, can barely string together a coherent thought, and he's _still_ begging for it, stretched open around both of their cocks, whimpering as Daichi strokes him, whimpering even louder when Daichi stops.

"I don't know what you want," Daichi teases, his palm flat against Kuroo's stomach.

"I don't think he does either," Suga chuckles, stroking Kuroo's hair. "More? Is that what you want?"

Kuroo moans wordlessly, arching against the bed as both Daichi and Suga thrust into him. They're coordinated, they know each other well and they know exactly how to move together, how to collaboratively ruin him and Kuroo is more than happy to just lie back and let them do it.

He honestly doesn't know how he's going to go back to fucking anyone else when they're being this good to him.

"I think we should come on him," Suga murmurs, and Kuroo moans in enthusiastic approval. He thinks it's Daichi's hand in his hair. He honestly can't tell any more.

"I think he wants it," Daichi agrees, as they both pull out, throwing their condoms out.

Kuroo is trembling, clutching at the sheets, so lost in the haze of pleasure that he's lost track of time, lost track of which way is up, lost track of everything that isn't Daichi and Suga and the way they feel.

He can hear them moaning as they jerk off, cracks an eye open and moans louder when he realises that they're jerking each other off, kneeling over Kuroo.

They come all over him, covering him in hot, thick streaks of come. He feels a slick finger working its way into him, finding his prostate, pressing against it as another hand presses down on his stomach. His orgasm is dry this time, but he's shaking hard, screaming, tears forming at the corners of his eyes.

"That was good," Suga breathes. Kuroo hears them kissing each other, and then both pairs of lips are on him, kissing all over his face. "We should really play more often, Kuroo."


End file.
